Sonkei Tsuki
"My name is Sonkei. I'm here because of unfortunate events."-Sonkei, upon introduction Sonkei Tsuki '''(尊敬 ・月 Sonkei Tsuki), also known by his real name, '''Talon Jimenez (タロン・ジネネズ Taron Jimenezu) is an English unicorn anthromorph from the Anthromorph Kingdom and a member of the Bukimina Gen. He is an undercover operative for Forgefall and also works many jobs on his family's unicorn farm, a front for his real profession. Sonkei acts fairly entitled and rude, being notably impolite to others including both his friends and strangers alike. He is notable for his connection to his friends and his dedication to Higeki Senshoku. Appearance Sonkei is a unicorn anthromorph, giving him a unicorn-like appearance. He is Caucasian, having extremely smooth and soft skin, but no notable bodily fur despite being an anthromorph. He has several scars on his arms, legs, back, shoulders, and chest, though these are kept under his clothes. He has short, baby blue hair, which has a notable smooth shine to it. Matching this, he also has an extremely similar tail. This feature is also accompanied by blue unicorn ears on top of his head and a white unicorn horn on his upper forehead. His entire being, especially his horn, is notably glittery. His horn also glows when his magic is used. In Sonkei's usual outfit, he wears a rainbow-patterned undershirt covered by a light blue blazer. He wears matching light blue dress pants and black dress shoes to complete the outfit. Sonkei has rainbow eyes with small white stars in place of his pupils. His teeth are perfect, being immaculately straight and white. He prides himself on having perfect teeth without ever having needed braces. When Sonkei is working, he dresses in whatever his mission requires, which could potentially be anything asked of him. Because of this, he has many outfits. Sonkei's nails are also perfectly manicured, usually painted black, blue, or clear. Sonkei has a slim build, though he is extremely fit and possesses a considerable amount of muscle. Because of this, his friends consider him the most attractive friend in the group. Personality Sonkei is extremely classy, holding his reputation and his family's reputation in very high regard. He always thinks before he acts, though he does sometimes have lapses in this ideology, as he is still quite young and mildly naive. He takes everything quite seriously, believing that one should always act their best. He doesn't tend to joke around or speak in a friendly manner under most circumstances. Around his friends, he tends to be a little more open, though still retaining an underlying sense of cynicism. His closed and secretive nature could be attributed to the fact that he is an undercover operative. Despite his typically stoic behavior, he becomes flustered extremely easily. When he does become flustered, he is significantly less composed, instead acting in an extremely embarrassed manner. Sonkei has been shown to be extremely caring for his sister, considering her more important than anybody else in his life and always acting extremely defensive of her. She is his closest family, though they are polar opposites in terms of personality. Sonkei shows a similar endearment for Higeki, who he is strongly romantically interested in. He often tries to hide this, though Higeki is aware of his feelings. The two have a mutual agreement to simply not discuss it. Sonkei is very in shape, constantly working out to maintain his body to the standards of Forgefall, as his missions are often physically taxing. However, he does not actually enjoy working out that much, and simply does it for his job. He finds it exhausting and annoying to keep up, considering it wasted time. However, when working out with somebody, he becomes much more enthusiastic, as it makes the experience less boring. Sonkei is shown to be an extremely hard worker. When working on the farm, he does not complain, doing multiple tasks with little struggle. He takes a sense of pride in his work, and likes to impress people by overachieving. He has a similarly high work ethic on missions, allowing nobody to distract him. He is impossibly focused, keeping on his toes until the mission is over and completed successfully. He prefers to work alone, though will sometimes accept having a partner during a mission. History Sonkei comes from a long line of Forgefall agents, as both his parents are agents themselves. He started training to act as an agent from the extremely young age of one. By this age, he was already capable of walking and talking, so he was considered fit for training. Sonkei underwent an extensive series of mental and physical tests which eventually proved him capable of being an agent. From that age, he continued to train in Britain, proving himself as one of the greatest young agents to be picked up by Forgefall. Eventually, Forgefall became aware of the incredibly high serious crime rate in Bot City. Deciding they had to handle the situation, Forgefall relocated Sonkei's family to a farm in the city, which Sonkei was extremely upset over, wishing to stay in Britain. The family was given a series of fake names, which Sonkei also disapproved of. They were then granted extremely heavy funding and a blessing of unicorns to raise as a front for their undercover work. He was enrolled in a local school that provided education for a mix of kingdoms. It is here that he met Higeki and fell deeply in love with him, along with his now close friends, Damasareru Kowasu, Oshiguruma Doroatama, Gumonosu Yakkaina, and Bunretsu Mugen. Though Sonkei did not enjoy school, he excelled due to his competitive and dedicated nature. Over the years, he has received many scars, almost all from his line of work. Trivia * Can speak ten languages and is attempting to learn more. * Was obsessed with the limited edition unicorn frappucino from Starbucks. Category:Bot Category:Male